I Will Always Protect You
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Harry takes his little daughter to the doctor's office where she ends up getting a shot. She's mad at him for letting it happen, and punishes him by giving him the cold shoulder. But that doesn't change how much he loves her and will do anything to protect his little girl!


**A new Flash fic that came to my mind last night. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own Flash.**

 **Harry is my favorite Wells and it made me very sad that he's being replaced in Season 5. I'll give Sherloque Wells a chance, and am already intrigued by his character, but I will miss Harry so much! I was so sad when he just left after he got his memory back.**

 **Thawne/Wells is a great character too-and interesting writing material I hope to do!-and can't wait to experiment with him! HR was sweet, funny, and cute. I don't mind them adding new Wells characters, but Harry is my favorite, and in any of my writing, he stays with Team Flash!**

 **This is the Season 2 episode The Runaway Dinosaur. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

This was all his fault! He didn't mean for any of it to happen, but it was still his fault. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he endlessly gazed in anguish at his comatosed daughter, lying before his eyes on a hospital bed in Earth-1's STAR Labs medical bay. His chest acutely tightened, seeing her so listless and unresponsive. This wasn't supposed to happen! She'd been struck with the dark matter when Harry had tried several hours earlier to help Barry Allen get his speed back-that he'd sacrificed to Zoom to save his friend Wally-, and Zoom had infiltrated their efforts and taken Barry away! Harry would never forget those horrible, terrifying moments when he and Joe West had found their children lying unconscious on the floor, and as they tried to rouse them, his daughter's heart had stopped! His blood ran cold, his gut twisted, and his hands trembled-he remembered the exact feeling of terror and helplessness as he'd tried to bring Jesse back, and the enormous relief that had washed over him when he'd reached for a pulse and realized her heart had started beating again!

But yet, he still felt helpless, scared, and heartbroken even now. Jesse was his precious little girl, whom he'd treasured from the moment she'd been placed into his arms as a tiny infant. He remembered how small and yet so beautiful she'd been that it had made his heart throb. "I'll always keep you safe." He'd promised before kissing her soft head. Having lost her mother, Maureen, while still a child, Jesse had become headstrong, bright, perceptive, hard-headed, but brave and beautiful. It hadn't been easy raising her on his own through her adolescent years, and he'd made mistakes that typical fathers make. But he'd failed her when Zoom had kidnapped her and used her as leverage to coerce Harry to steal Barry's speed. All those months, he'd dreaded another surprising visit from Zoom, expecting him to say that Jesse was dead. But yet, that situation ad kept Harry going, gave him a mission, something urgent to accomplish to help his little girl. But now? He couldn't do _anything!_

"I'm sorry, Jesse Quick." He whispered hoarsely in a strangled voice, stroking her red hair. "I never intended for anyone to get hurt from this, but least of all, you! This is my fault, _again!_ I failed you, again! I'm sorry..." He wept, running his hand over his face. Doctor Harry Wells would do anything in the world to keep his little girl safe, but this wasn't the first time he'd failed her…

* * *

" _Mommy, do I have to go to the doctor?" 6-year-old Jessica 'Jesse' Wells moaned looking defeatedly at her mother, sitting at the dining room table going over her students' art packages for the week._

" _Yes, Sweetheart." Maureen Wells nodded._

" _But, why? I'm not sick" Jesse argued._

" _It's just an annual physical to make sure you're growing properly." Maureen assured her._

" _Why can't you take me?" Jesse whined._

" _I'm sorry, Jesse Quick, but I really have to get these assignments done for Friday, for the art project we're going to do." Maureen apologized. "Daddy is going to take you." As if on cue, the front door opened and briskly closed. Heavy footsteps were heard through the house as Dr. Harrison Wells entered the dining room. "Well, speak of the devil." Maureen groaned playfully._

" _Ohh. I'm going to remember this, the next time you drag me into one of those hideous family dinners!" Harrison retorted back, already plotting how he would deliciously give his wife a hard time the next time he was 'forced' to dress up and eat with her relatives._

" _Ooo. I quiver with fear!" Maureen giggled. She knew she'd pay for it later, but that was a long time away._

" _How's my little girl?" Harrison smiled down at his red-headed daughter who was looking up at him worriedly. "Ready to go, Jesse Quick?" Harrison asked, patting her head._

" _I don't want to go, Daddy." Jesse said._

" _And miss out on this chance to spend some time with your dear old dad?" Harrison squinted at her. "Hey, if you're very good at the doctor, I'll take you out for ice cream as soon as we're done!"_

" _You will?" Jesse arched her eyebrows. _

" _Sure, I will. And then maybe we can go to the park and you can try out your new roller-blades." He said sneakily. Jesse's eyes lit up. She'd loved her new birthday roller blades, they were her pride and joy. And she'd never turn down a chance to go spinning on them! And today was the first sunny day they'd had all week, a welcome break from the rain._

" _Harrison, don't bribe her!" Maureen scolded, smacking his arm. He glanced at her with a naughty twinkle in his eye._

" _Ohhh, your momma is so feisty." He smirked proudly._

" _I have to be, to put up with you!" Maureen huffed, biting her lip to refrain from returning the smile he knew that look of his could always get out of her. Neither of them had noticed that their daughter was no longer in the room. They heard her excited clomping as she rushed back to the dining room, disturbing their trance._

" _I'm ready! Let's go, Daddy! Come on!" Jesse begged. She was clad in her knee and arm pads, her starry night safety helmet, and holding her red roller blades. Both parents laughed._

" _Oh, honey." Harrison shook his head with his hands on his hips. "I told you, we'd go after!"_

" _But we'll get there faster if I use my roller blades. We don't need the car." Jesse replied. Maureen beamed as she watched the two loves of her life. Harrison was so tall, intelligent, brave, and to her, he was the handsomest man in the universe. And above all, he was hopelessly devoted to her and their daughter. He could get really annoying at times, but those were minor quirks. Jesse was spunky, stubborn, eager, and quick._

" _No you don't!" Harrison replied. "We're taking the car." Jesse pouted, puffing out her lower lip. Harrison took her small hand in his large one. "Tell your mother goodbye." He said. Maureen kissed Jesse glum face._

" _Now, Jessica. Don't use that attitude all day." She warned her daughter._

" _Sorry." Jesse bit her lip. When her parents used her real name, she knew she had to listen! "Bye, Mommy."_

" _Goodbye, dear." Maureen smiled. "You two stay out of trouble. Especially you!" She pointed at Harrison._

" _Scout's honor." Harrison bowed._

* * *

" _This would still be faster if we skated." Jesse reminded him in the car. Harrison chuckled warmly._

" _That's my Jesse Quick." He gushed._

" _Daddy?" Jesse spoke solemnly._

" _Yes, darling?"_

" _Will it hurt?" Jesse asked frightfully._

" _Aww, no. The doctor's just gonna take a look at you, make sure you're being a good girl, and then we'll go have some fun." Harrison explained._

" _If he hurts me, will you stop him? Will you keep me safe?" Jesse asked anxiously. Harrison shifted his eyes from his driving to his little girl. He reached his hand over to take hers._

" _Sweetie, I will always protect you! No matter what!" He promised, smiling. Jesse smiled back. She knew her daddy would keep her safe._

" _Daddy! Look out!" She shrieked, pointing to the dashboard. Harrison gasped and quickly swerved to the right as they'd nearly collided with an approaching dump truck on the opposite side of the street!_

" _That was close!" Harrison breathed._

" _You protected me." Jesse quipped._

" _I did, didn't I?"_

* * *

 _Jesse's checkup was satisfactory. She was declared in superb health, just as her dad knew she would be. They were nearly finished...when the doctor said that Jesse was due for her whooping cough vaccination. "Oh." Harrison frowned. He knew she wouldn't like this._

" _Daddy, what's wrong?" Jesse had noticed his unpleasant facial shift._

" _Nothing, honey." Harrison smiled weakly. "It's okay." Then he turned to the doctor. "All right." He sighed._

" _Good.' Dr. Smoak nodded happily. "We'll get this taken care of, and then you can be on your way!" She cocked her head. She quickly left the room, waving goodbye to Jesse._

" _Can we go now, Daddy?" Jesse asked, ready to bounce off the examining table._

" _Uhh, not yet, Jesse." Harrison bit his lip. "Honey, the doctor needs to give you a shot."_

 _Jesse's eyes bulged with fear. "No!" She wailed. "Daddy, you won't let them, will you?"_

" _I-"_

" _Daddy, I don't want a shot! It'll hurt!"_

" _Only a little bit, Sweetie. And they'll do it so quickly that it will be over with fast." Harrison told her. Jesse slid off the examining table and ran to him and jumped into his lap, tugging on his neck._

" _Please, Daddy. Don't let them!" Jesse begged._

" _I don't want to, Jesse, but it will help you. It will protect you from getting very sick." Harrison told her, holding her in his arms._

" _I don't care if I get sick!"_

" _Well, I do! Very much." Harrison said sadly._

" _I don't want a shot."_

" _I know. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. But I'll be right here with you. It'll be over quickly. I promise." Harrison shushed her. The nurses came in and Jesse clung to her father desperately. The nurses let her stay in his lap. Jesse hid her face in his shoulder and whimpered loudly when she was stuck with the needle. "Shh. It's okay, honey. I know it hurts." Harrison whispered, patting her head._

" _You did great, beautiful." One of the nurses Caity Lance told Jesse. "See, you get a princess Band-aid. There, all done. You can go now."_

 _The drive away from the doctor's office was miserable. Jesse sat in her seat with her arms folded over her chest, tears streaming down her face, and a moody countenance. Harrison felt awful for her. "Hey, Sweetie? Ready to go get ice cream?" He asked excitedly._

" _No." Jesse muttered._

" _No? That doesn't sound like you. Are you sick or something?"_

" _I don't want ice cream!" Jesse growled._

" _Ohh. Okay." Harrison gulped. She was punishing him. "How about we go to the park and try out your new roller blades, huh?" He prodded on thin ice._

" _I don't want to go to the park." Jesse glowered darkly._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes." Jesse pursed her lips._

" _Well, what do you want to do?" Harrison asked nervously._

" _I wanna go home. I want my mommy!" Jesse replied._

" _Okay. Okay, darling. We'll go home." Harrison sighed in defeat. Their beautiful afternoon was all ruined. Harrison hoped she'd perk up and beg him to take her to the park anyway, but he got no such response. Feeling labeled the bad guy, he bought himself an ice cream hoping it might make him feel better. When they reached home, Jesse ran inside and told her mother about her ordeal. Maureen was sympathetic, but she sensed trouble when her husband trudged in, looking like a guilty little boy._

" _Daddy didn't stop them! He just let them do it!" Jesse wailed._

" _Jesse, Daddy didn't want them to hurt you." Maureen said calmly._

" _Then why didn't he stop them?" Jesse frowned._

" _Well, it's hard to explain-" Maureen sighed. Jesse ran up to her room. Harrison leaned against the kitchen wall, crossing his arms. "Oh, dear. Someone is in the doghouse." Maureen teased._

" _She's mad at me." Harrison mumbled._

" _Yeah, I'd say she is."_

" _Another Daddy's the Bad Guy day." Harrison rolled his eyes sadly. Maureen came to his side and slipped her arms around his slim, long waist._

" _She'll get over it." She told him. "She'll be upset for a little while, then she'll need you to do another favor and this will be all over."_

" _Right now that feels like it could be years from now!" Harrison remarked._

" _I know." Maureen rubbed his upper shoulder. "You look like you're the one who got the shot!"_

" _I feel like it too." Harrison muttered. Maureen giggled on his chest. He found himself trying to smile. He'd fallen in love with Maureen the first time he'd laid eyes on her, with her tan skin, her long blonde hair, her quick sense of humor, and her starry blue eyes. But he'd been so absorbed in his science that he'd procrastinated so long before he'd even asked her out on a date! She was his rock. She always had been, and he loved her dearly for it. When they'd married, it had been like a fairytale. Then Jesse had come along, adding to their happiness. Maureen, his wife and soul mate, always knew how to bring him out of the dark. He looked down at her, smiling widely, which crinkled the lines on his face. "I love you, Mrs. Wells." He whispered, kissing her head._

" _And I will always love you, Harrison Wells." Maureen said softly. "Even when you drive me completely insane!" She teased._

" _Oh, really?" Harrison straightened up, raising a naughty eyebrow. "You're the troublemaker in this family!" He threw her words back at her-her daily montage when he got on her nerves, or she was gushing over his amazing looks-. He poked her side then furiously ran his fingers around her waist, tickling her, and making her laugh wildly._

" _Harrison, stop!" She begged, trying to smack his arms. "Stop it, you big oaf! I swear, stop it!"_

* * *

 _Jesse gave her daddy the cold shoulder the rest of the day. Even when he'd come into her bedroom to say goodnight, she'd ignored him. "You did so good at the doctor today." He said cheerfully, sitting on the bed next to her. Jesse was on her side, and didn't acknowledge him. "You were so brave too! I'm proud of you, Jesse Quick." He ran his finger around her face, but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry the day turned out rotten. But I'll make it up to you." He said. "Well, it's been a long day. Get some sleep." He stood up and leaned down to kiss her face, which she hid in her pillow. "Sweet dreams, honey." He patted her head and sadly left them room. He hated when she gave him this treatment, but it didn't take away his love for her._

* * *

 _It had been two days since the checkup, and Jesse was still mad at her father. He tried to reach out to her, but she didn't listen. One afternoon after she returned home from school, Harrison was home along, watching her while Maureen did some grocery errands at after school. Jesse was zooming on her roller blades on the street in the front yard. Harrison watched from the porch, reading a book on science. He smiled as he watched her look so carefree, playing in the wind. If only he could win her back._

 _Jesse was skidding quickly, when Harrison turned his head thinking he'd heard a large Dodge truck approaching their street. Sure enough, it was heading quickly in their direction! Harrison straightened, and saw that his daughter was right in the truck's pathway, and at the speed she was gliding, she would hit the front bumper head on! Harrison threw off his glasses, tossed his book aside, and raced to the street as quickly as he could. "Jesse!" He hollered. The truck was coming closer! "Jesse! Stop!" He frantically waved his arms. Jesse glanced at him but had too much momentum to slow down. His heart pounded in his chest as the truck was close by. He sprang forward, grabbed Jesse as hard as he could, and jerked her back, letting her fall on top of him as he fell back onto the driveway pavement and the truck sped on by. "That jerk!" Harrison snared. How dare the careless driver even possibly hurt his daughter. He gritted his teeth hard as a searing pain ran up his arm. "Jesse! Are you okay?"_

" _Yes, Daddy." Jesse whimpered with tears. "He almost ran over me!"_

" _I know." Harrison nodded, finally letting himself breathe! "It's okay."_

" _Oh, Daddy!" Jesse cried in his shoulder, the shoulder of his hurt arm, which he was leaning on the very painful wound. "That was so scary!"_

" _It's okay. Shh. It's okay, Jesse." Harrison shushed her. "I'm here. You're safe." He stood back up, pulled her to her feet, and they both went inside. Jesse was very shook up. "Here now, honey. Let me take your helmet off." He said kindly, kneeling down in front of her. That's when she noticed._

" _Daddy! You're hurt! You're bleeding!" Jesse cried in alarm._

" _It's nothing." Harrison grinned feebly. His arm felt like it was on fire._

" _I have to call 911!" Jesse wailed._

" _Whoa, whoa. It's okay, honey. Daddy can take care of himself." Harrison put his hands on her small shoulders._

" _Are you gonna be okay, Daddy?" Jesse whimpered with tears. "You're not gonna die, are you?"_

" _Nah." Harrison shook his head._

* * *

 _Harrison sat on the bathroom sink in his black tank top, looking in the mirror so he could see where on his arm to use the cotton swab with peroxide. His large, ugly scrape sizzled when he touched it. "Mph!" He bit his lip. At least the bleeding had stopped._

" _Does it hurt, Daddy?" Jesse looked up at him with large, blue, frightened eyes._

" _A little." Harrison said._

" _It looks like a lot!" Jesse interjected. "A whole lot!" Harrison couldn't helping grinning at her._

" _All right. It kinda does. Hand me that gauze, will you, Sugar?" He asked. "Thank you. Now, you think you can tape that for me real good?" Jesse nodded, climbing up on the sink and tightly taping the gauze over his wound. "Thanks, Sweetie. You're a big help." Harrison smiled._

" _I'm taking care of you." Jesse said proudly._

" _Why, so you are." Harrison agreed. "Come on. Why don't we go get a glass of grape soda?"_

" _Goodie." Jesse clapped her hands. At the dining table, she watched her dad pour the cool soft drink into her favorite rainbow cup. He sat down across from her. "Daddy?" Jesse spoke sadly._

" _Yes?" Harrison looked at her._

" _I'm sorry you got hurt."_

" _That's okay." Harrison shrugged. Jesse burst out sobbing and ran to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well...what's wrong, Jesse?"_

" _I'm sorry, Daddy! I've been so mean to you and I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." Jesse wailed._

" _Aww, honey." Harrison sighed with a chuckle, wrapping his unhurt arm around her. "It's okay."_

" _No. I was being very mean. I'm really sorry." Jesse looked up at him with tears. Harrison smiled and wiped her tears._

" _I forgive you, Sweetie. It did hurt my feelings, but I never stopped loving you. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you, my little Jesse Quick. All that matters to me is that you're okay, you're safe." Harrison told her fervently._

" _And I love you too, Daddy. You saved my life!"_

" _That's what I'm here for." Harrison said._

" _Wait till I tell Mommy! Do you feel better now, Daddy?"_

" _A lot better, Jesse. Daddy feels much better!" Harrison beamed at her. Jesse grabbed his big, long head and kissed his face. "Mmm. Much, much better." Harrison said._

* * *

 _When Maureen Wells got home that early evening, she heard laughter as she entered the house. She found the pair in the playroom, Jesse flailing on the floor and Harrison was tickling her. This was quite a change from the passed two days! Maureen smiled. "Okay! What trouble did you two get into while I was gone?" Maureen scolded playfully._

" _Mommy!" Jesse jumped to her feet and ran to her. "Mommy, I almost got killed!"_

" _Wha-"_

" _A truck almost ran over me. I couldn't stop. But Daddy saved me, Mommy!" Jesse rambled. Maureen gaped in confusion, wide-eyed and looked at her husband. He quietly nodded._

" _Oh, Jesse! I'm so glad you're all right!" Maureen declared. "I wouldn't want to lose my precious little girl."_

" _Daddy was so brave." Jesse said proudly. "Is that why you married him, Mommy?"_

" _Yes, dear. That's one of the reasons." Maureen said, looking at Harrison. Jesse went on telling her mom about the rest of their day. Maureen came to her husband as soon as she had a free moment. "You saved our daughter!" She grasped his arms tightly._

" _That's what I'm here for." Harrison shrugged. Maureen kissed his mouth._

* * *

" _Goodnight, my little Jesse Quick!" Harrison told his daughter after he'd tucked her in and read her a bedtime story._

" _Goodnight, Daddy." Jesse happily kissed him._

" _Sweet dreams." Harrison smiled as he made his way to the door._

" _Daddy?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Thank you for saving me."_

" _You're welcome."_

" _You protected me. You kept me safe." Jesse reminded him._

" _And I will always protect you, as long as I live." Harrison choked up. "I'll always keep you safe."_

" _I love you, Daddy."_

" _I love you too. Good night, Jesse." Harrison blew her a kiss then closed the door._

 _Harrison and Maureen cuddled on the love seat in the living room, both with their shoes and socks kicked off. "I'm so glad I wasn't there to see it!" Maureen told him, leaning on his chest._

" _Me too." Harrison agreed. "I'm just glad I was there!"_

" _So am I, my brave Dr. Wells." Maureen sighed wistfully._

" _I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you." Harrison whispered solemnly._

" _You won't ever lose me, Harrison." Maureen promised…_

* * *

But he had! Maureen was gone. He'd been devastated when he'd lost her. And now here he was, sitting at his daughter's hospital bedside, and it was very possible he might lose her too! "It's my fault." He whimpered, clasping his daughter's hand to his face. "It's all my fault. I didn't keep you safe. Jesse, please don't go! You have your whole life ahead of you. Please don't leave me. I still need you. The world needs you. I love you, Sweetie." He kissed her hand. "You're my joy, Jesse Quick."

At that moment, Barry's father, Doctor Henry Allen entered to check up on Jesse like he'd faithfully been doing for the passed day and a half.

"I will always protect you." Harry whispered in Jesse's ear, then stood up to let Henry have some room.


End file.
